White Rabbit
by Banesraver666
Summary: Kairi Hatake (daughter of Kakashi Hatake and Anko Mitarashi) is attending the Leaf Village High School, and even she's only in tenth grade, her life is about to be turned upside by Kabuto Yakushi, who brings her into the dirty world known as prostitution. Can she keep her double life a secret from everyone?
1. Introduction

I do not own Naruto or it's characters (I only own Kairi, Jino and Mamoru and even then I only own half of them), I also do not get paid to write this nor do I receive any payment of any type to write this, I do this for fun only!

I also have put plenty of warnings up there, just to sure that everyone knows what lies ahead if they want to read this! (I'd rather be safe then sorry) THIS IS A WORK IN PROGRESS! I wanted to post this for fun to see what kind of response I get and I DON'T publish everything I write either I'm very selective in what I post if I think a story I've written is good enough to be put online, I'll think about for a few days before posting comments (no matter what they are), are OPTIONAL, feel free to leave one or not.

Also please note that I am currently taking care of my parents right now and this story will be updated when I find the time, and have written a few more chapters.

* * *

My name is Kairi Hatake, and I'm only fifteen. I just started attending the Leaf Village's High School, and that's when I met my teacher Kabuto Yakushi, the man who was about to turn my life upside down...

* * *

~Kairi's P.O.V~

Taking a seat next to my team mates, Jino Aburame and Mamoru Nara, I smiled at them both. "So, Jino how was your summer? Kurenai, Mamoru and I missed you-," Mamoru cut me off with a glare.  
Letting out a scoff, Mamoru rolled his eyes, and leaned backwards in his chair then put his feet on the desk before he spoke to us. "I did _not_ miss Jino Aburame, nope not one bit, besides, Kurenai made us train everyday, I don't know why, I mean we passed the Chunin Exams, isn't that enough for her? For god sakes, were friggin' Chunin now, well expect for Kairi, she's a friggin' Jonin, where were you all summer anyways, Jino? I mean you could've told us-," Mamoru was cut off when Jino summoned a small swarm of beetles to cover his team mate's mouth, and then looked at him with a glare.

Pushing his glasses up, Jino spoke to Mamoru. "Seriously Mamoru you forgot?" He said to him then, added to him, "I should've expected this from you, I was with my father and grandfather on a secret mission that Lady Tsuande order us to take, needless to say we the passed the mission, oh and Nara, I'm also a Jonin as well, your the only one out of our team who isn't one. Kairi and I are now expected to take on dangerous missions, no matter the costs." Was all he said to him, as Jino's small swarm of beetles flew back into his jacket.

Mamoru eyed his team mate then opened his big mouth and yelled at Jino for attacking him with his beetles, Jino just shrugged off his team mates words to him, before speaking to him again."Mamoru if you remember right _your_ big mouth almost got us killed last year at the Chunin Exams, so you might to shut up before I kill you and before anyone in this classroom has a chance to." He warned him, as the teacher walked into the classroom, but that didn't stop Mamoru from smarting off to him.

Drowning out the bickering between my two team mates, I watched the teacher write his name on the black board behind him, ignoring both Jino and Mamoru bickering back and forth, or at least I thought he was when he disappeared after putting down a list of things we were going to learn this year.

With a hand on my shoulder, Mr. Yakushi pulled out a kunai knife, and held it to Mamoru's throat then, leaned into his ear, and whispered. "Mamoru Nara, son of Shikaruma Nara, I assume? Yes, I've heard about you, you're a loud mouth Chunin that unlike his team mates, doesn't have the rank of Jonin, I wonder why, well maybe it's because of your big mouth? Let me tell you something Mr. Nara you _won't_ make it to Jonin because, I'm going to slice open your throat and then, slice open your vocal cords so you can't talk again, but I'll let you keep your vocal cords, if you can keep your mouth shut until my class is over, is that understood Mr. Nara?" He asked him, the tone in his voice was menacing and ice cold as he spoke to him.

Eyeing Mr. Yakushi with fear in his eyes, Mamoru just shook his head "yes" to him.

Smiling at Mamoru's answer, he put his kunai knife away, and patted Mamoru's head like a child, before letting go of my shoulder, and looking at me with a hint of kindness in his eyes as he walked past me then, made his way to the front of the class, smiling to himself, as he met all of his new pupils eyes. Mr. Yakushi's little stunt caught everyone's attention, including mine. Brushing some of his stray sliver hair out of his face, he smiled at us. "Good morning everyone my name is Kabuto Yakushi, and as you all saw earlier, I will _not_ tolerate any nonsense out of any of you, even if you out rank me. This is my classroom, and you are _my_ students, end of discussion. Now does anyone have any questions, I will be more then happy to answer them."

Looking around the classroom, I slowly raised my hand. "Mr. Yakushi, sir, please forgive me for asking but, is it true that your a medical ninja?" I asked him, worried that he might threaten me for asking such a stupid question.

Meeting my eyes, he smiled at me. "Ahh, you must be Kairi Hatake, Kakashi Hatake's daughter, I've heard that your a very bright girl, and you've earned the rank of Jonin at such a young age as well, very remarkable, I can see you going very far in life, and the answer to your question Ms. Hatake, is yes. I am a medical ninja, and from what I heard from Lady Tsunade is that you want to be one as well, am I correct Ms. Hatake?" He said to me, as he slid his hands into his pockets, and gave me another smile.

Nodding my head "yes" to him, I found my hand moving towards Jino's for comfort, he took it and squeezed my hand for reassurance. Something about our new teacher Mr. Yakushi was creeping me out, I'm not to sure if it was the way he was looking at me, or if it was fact that he held onto my shoulder earlier, but there was something about him that sent warning bells off in my head, and a voice inside my head was telling me to get out of here and run as fast as I could, but something else was telling me, that Mr. Yakushi was a good, kind man, whose sole purpose was to teach his students as much as possible.

Casting his eyes on me one last time, Mr. Yakushi eyed the rest of the students in the room before asking if anyone else had anymore questions, and to his disappointment no one else had anything to ask. Taking the student's silence as a no, he spoke to us. "For some of you, my class should be simple, for others-," he eyed Mamoru as he said this, "this class may be a little hard for you however, this class is needed for every ninja who intends to graduate from High School, give me an hour, and if you wish to be transferred to Mrs. Haunro's class then I'll allow it, but please speak to me after class about it until then, please pay attention to the board and take out a piece of paper and a pencil, and write down everything on the board, even if you've all ready memorized my list in your head, you should still write it down for good measure. Once you've all finished writing the list down, I will erase the board and hand you your textbook for the year, and have you write down some of the major section titles that we will be going over this year, and write a small paragraph over them, and that will be all for today, you may begin." Was all Mr. Yakushi said, before turning his back on us and walking towards his desk, before he sat down our eyes meeting one last time, before he looked away, and pulled out some papers and his school planner for the year..

* * *

~Later On That Afternoon, Inside Mr. Yakushi's Advanced Medical Nin-Jutsu Class~

Looking at the clock that was hanging behind Mr. Yakushi's desk, I continued to take important notes over the Chakra Network, until I reached the last page then, I stopped and waited on the bell to ring so I could go home. I was so busy looking over my notes, that I didn't even hear the bell ring, and when I looked up I found myself alone with Mr. Yakushi, who was busy packing his stuff in a suitcase, that I kind of figured he wouldn't notice me leaving, but I was wrong.

Putting my stuff in my backpack, I zipped it up and threw my back pack over my shoulders, and headed towards the classroom door, but Mr. Yakushi had his hand on my wrist, and pulled me towards him. _How did he move so fast? I didn't even see him move from his desk? Why is my medical nin-jutsu teacher so interested in me_? I thought to myself, as I turned around and met Mr. Yakushi's eyes. _But why I am so drawn to him_? Were the last of my thoughts, as I bit my lower lip, which caused Mr. Yakushi to smirk at. "Can- can I ask you a question Mr. Yakushi?" I said nervously to him, as he let go of my wrist and slid his hands in his pockets before giving me a smile.

"Go ahead, ask me anything Ms. Hatake, it's okay." He said to me, his posture becoming relaxed as he looked at me.

Lowering my head, so I wouldn't look into his eyes, I asked him the question that I've been dying to ask him ever since this morning. "Is there something about me, that you find interesting Mr. Yakushi?" I asked him, as I backed away from him, keeping a twelve inch distance away from him.

Raising an eyebrow at my question, the smile that was once on his face was now turned into a frown then, he rubbed the back of his head, a sheepish smile on his face before he spoke to me. "Well, I was just wondering if you'd like to go grab a bite to eat Ms. Hatake, we could go wherever you want-," he cut himself off before speaking again. "Never mind that I said anything Ms. Hatake, I'm just a little delusional and really stupid for thinking that I could honestly go on a date with a pretty young woman like you." He said to me, as he finished packing all of his stuff up.

Shocked by his comment towards me, I walked towards him, and put my hand on top of his hand and looked at him. "You know what, I'll take you up on your delusional and really stupid offer. So where do you want to go Mr. Yakushi?" I asked him, while my brain was yelling at me to run as fast as I could, this man was nothing but trouble, and of course I didn't listen to it.

Looking at me, he smiled at my words. "How about my place, later this evening, my room mate works the night shift so, it'll just be the two of us, would be okay with that Ms. Hatake?" He asked me.

Nodding my head "yes" to his request, I was about to exit the classroom but he stopped me with a hand on my shoulder, leaning into my ear, he whispered. "Oh and Ms. Hatake let's keep this between us, I could lose my job over this because, well your underage and I'm an adult, I'll see you tonight though, okay?" Was all he said to me.

Turning my head, I flashed my pearly white teeth at him. "Yes, I understand Mr. Yakushi, I'll see you tonight." I quickly said to him, as I opened the classroom door and walked down the hallway, and hurried off to the Training Field, where a pissed off Mamoru was waiting on me to train with him, along with Jino and Kurenai.

Once I left the classroom, Kabuto pushed his glasses up and turned his head towards a corner, where a figure was watching him. "Well, that was easier then I expected, good job Kabuto." The figure spoke to him, their cat-like yellow eyes, staring at him.

Running a hand through his hair, Kabuto let out a chuckle. "Thank you Lord Orochimaru, I can't believe Kairi Hatake would be so easy to win over, and it took a lot less time then I expected." He said to the figure.

Stepping out of the shadows, Lord Orochimaru eyed his right-hand man. "Don't get to cocky Kabuto, she may be naive, but if you move to fast for her, she'll run and we can't have that, now can we? I'll see you soon Kabuto." Was all Orochimaru said as he stepped back into the shadows and disappeared.

Letting out an aggravated sigh, Kabuto's lip curled up. _Don't worry Lord Orochimaru I won't muck up your plans with the girl, trust me, after I break her in, she'll be all yours to play with, well that is if Mizuki doesn't get to greedy with her, and hopefully that idiot won't shoot his mouth off to his police buddies. Well, I'll have my work cut out for me, especially with a fifteen year old virgin girl_. Kabuto thought to himself, as he swung his back pack over shoulder and headed out to his car, and then headed home, just to make sure he had everything ready and waiting...

~End of Kairi's P.O.V~


	2. Chapter One

**Author's Notes: This is where the IMPLIED sex warning comes into play. There won't actually be any graphic deceptions of any sex until a few chapters later in the story.**

~Kairi's P.O.V~

~Six Months Later, Inside Mr. Yakushi's Advanced Medical Nin-Jutsui Class~

Once everyone left and went home for the day, Mr. Yakushi walked towards the classroom door, pulling the shades down, he locked the classroom door and, walked towards me.

I was in the back of the classroom, trying to finish cleaning out the pan where we had to bring a fish back to life, everyone struggled with this task today, including myself. "Where should I put this pan Mr. Yakushi?" I asked him, as I watched the last of the blood drain down the sink.

Feeling his arms around my waist, he kissed the side of my cheek. "Don't worry about that Ms. Hatake, I'll put it up. I'll probably be home late tonight, but you know where the hidden key is stashed right?" He asked me, as he stroked my long dark purple hair, before burying his head into my hair, and inhaling the scent of my shampoo and conditioner, for just a moment, then he backed away from me.

Putting the pan back in the sink, I turned around and looked at my teacher, it's hard to believe that we've only been dating for six months, and we've never had anal or intercourse, but we've had plenty of oral sex. "That's okay, Mr. Yakushi- I mean Kabuto, I'll probably be at your house pretty late as well, I'm having my bi-annual female exam today, I'm hoping that Shizune or Sakura won't ask me to many questions, and hopefully they'll skip the pelvic exam this time, I mean there's no need for that, right?" I said to him, as I watched him move towards me, and placing his hand of top of mine, he started stroking my hair again.

Smiling at me, he kissed the top of my forehead then, spoke to me. "Well, when I get home later on today, you can tell me all about your female exam, but for now you should hurry over to the doctor's office, I'm going to stay here and clean this mess up, grade some papers, and then go over lesson plans for tomorrow so, that shouldn't take to long, have fun at the doctor's office Kairi, I'll see you soon." Was all he said to me, as he let go of me, and watched me leave his classroom...

~A Few Hours Later, Inside Kabuto Yakushi's House~

Eyeing Mizuki as he came out of the kitchen wearing the Konoha Military Police Force's uniform, I watched him walk into the leaving room, leaning in the archway, he flashed a smile at me."So what's up jail bait? You've been eyeing me ever since we first met, you've had enough sex with my room mate that your ready to move onto me? Well, let me something sweetheart that unlike your teacher, I can teach other things that he can't well, at least until he pops your cherry that is." He boasted to me, as he walked into the living room, and took a seat on the recliner a few feet away from me then, pulling out his boots from under the table, he put them on before adding, "trust me doll, if I had a pretty young thing like you-," he stopped himself from finishing his sentence as he shook his head and laced up his boots. "Sorry jail bait, I was about to say things that even your father would turn red at." Was all he said to me, as he put on his hat then stood up and was headed out of the living room and towards the front door, when I asked him questions that made him stop what he was doing.

"Why do you turn a blind eye at my relationship with Kabuto? Why haven't you arrested him, Mizuki? Is it because Kabuto's made some sort of deal with you to keep your mouth shut?" I asked him, as I pulled my knees up to my chest before looking at the back of his head.

Turning his head, we met eyes, and just for a moment, I could see the guilt and anger in his green eyes. Keeping a hand on the door knob, Mizuki let out a chuckle before he spoke to me. "Listen _doll_ what you and four eyes have, is something that I had a long time ago, had she not run away and killed herself from a drug overdose, we would've still been together, and you know what the real kicker is doll? Is that you look like her in almost every way and had we had another year, she and I could've been a real couple without having to all the bullshit that came with it. So that's my reason why I turn a blind eye on your relationship with four eyes, now as for me being a dirty crooked cop, half of the force is crooked, and as for Kabuto paying me to keep my mouth shut, as far as that goes, were just room mates, that's it nothing more. We split the bills half and half and occasionally go out to a bar to get drunk. Now do you have anymore /stupid/ questions, or can I go to work? Kabuto should be home soon-," Mizuki was cut off when Kabuto appeared next to him, a hand on his shoulder and a cold look in his onyx eyes, as he glared at his room mate.

"Go to work Mizuki, your /suppose/ to have left as soon as Kairi got here, remember our deal? Or do I have to explain the rules to you again?" He said coldly to him.

Gulping, Mizuki didn't even say good-bye to me, as he took off and headed to work.

Eyeing me, Kabuto walked over to me, and leaned down and kissed me. "Sorry Kairi, I've told Mizuki over and over again to leave as soon as you get here but, apparently he doesn't listen."He said to me, after he broke away from the kiss. "So how did everything go at your female exam's today?"He asked me, as he sat down on the couch on his side, his head laying on my shoulder, he took my hand in his and nuzzled my neck.

Sending a shiver down my spine when he nuzzled my neck, I kissed the top of his forehead. "It went well, I don't have any STD's, HIV, or AID's although, Shiznue did ask me if I've been sexually active lately." I said to him.

Lifting his head up, Kabuto raised an eyebrow at my confession. "And what did you say to her? I haven't broken your hymen yet, when your ready to have intercourse let me know. Remember Kairi you can only lose your virginity once." He said to me, as he kissed my cheek afterwards.

Meeting his onyx eyes, I let out a sigh. "I know Kabuto, I know. I told her I wasn't sexually active, and she believed me." I said to him, as I stood up, and walked towards his room, he followed after me.

Kissing down the side of my neck, he spoke to me. "Hey, I'm not going pressure you into having intercourse, you know that dear, and as much as I love it when you give me mind blowing head, I seriously want to have more then oral sex with you, but I understand you want to wait-," I cut Kabuto off when I turned around and gave him a fiery, hot passionate kiss. "I don't see what the big deal is about losing my virginity, everyone including you, acts like it's a big deal, and I don't think it is." I complained to him, after I broke away from the kiss.

Getting over the shock of our kiss, Kabuto blinked a couple of times before he managed to regain his composure Looking at me, we met eyes. "That's because your young and inexperienced sweetheart, no offense, but for guys when we lose our virginity's, it's no big deal, but for women, it's different, I don't know how, but it is, and Kairi there's a _big_ difference between having my cock in your mouth, and a having my cock inside your vagina, and you know my cock is big. But sweetheart, let me warn you it's going to hurt like hell, and you'll more likely then be sore tomorrow so, let me ask you one more time, are you absolutely sure you want to do this? Because once this done, not even a skilled medical ninja can give you back your innocence." He said to me, wrapping his arms around my waist, he pulled me toward him.

Looking into his eyes, I gave him a smile. "Yes, Kabuto I'm ready, do you have protection?" Was all I asked him, as I wrapped my arms around his neck, and then wrapped my legs around his waist, as I kissed him on the side of his neck, causing him to moan.

Taking my hips in his hands, Kabuto moaned out a "yes", as he carried me into his bedroom, kicking his door closed...

~End of Kairi's P.O.V~


	3. Chapter Two

~Kurenai's P.O.V~

~At Kakashi and Anko's Home, That Same Night~

I eyed both Kakashi and Anko and let out a sigh. "Have you two noticed anything odd about Kairi's behavior lately?" I asked them, as I held onto Asuma's hand, as I spoke to them.

Kakashi eyed his wife before he spoke. "No not really Kurenai, why?" He answered me, as he watched Anko eat another round of dumplings.

Putting down her stick of dumplings, Anko raised an eyebrow at me. "She's getting good grades in school, but she is staying out until it's almost her curfew other then that, everything's fine. Why do you ask Kurenai, has she been skipping out on her training? If so, I'll talk to her." Anko said to me, as she swallowed down another stick of dumplings./There's no easy way to say this, whichever route I choose, I'll end up getting chewed out just get over it with Kurenai./ I thought to myself, as I gave Asuma's hand a squeeze for reassurance, he squeezed back, letting me know that everything was going to be okay. "Well Asuma and I have been talking for a while, and lately we think Kairi might be seeing someone and it's not one of her team mates either." I said calmly to them.

Swallowing the last of her dumplings, Anko gave me a funny look then spoke. "You're crazy Kurenai, if Kairi was seeing someone, she would tell us, maybe we need to be harder on her, we've only loosened up on her because, she's our equal, I mean she is a Jonin after all." She said to me.

Kakashi narrowed his eyebrows at his wife's words. "Anko, Kairi's our daughter, our/fifteen/ year old daughter, remember? And Kurenai's not crazy, what's the point to all of this Kurenai?" He asked them.

Asuma and I stared at one another before Asuma spoke. "Well, you see Shikamaru brought it to my attention as we were playing shogi today. Apparently some girls have gone missing from the village, and uh, their about Kairi's age, they apparently went out on a mission and have never returned, but Shikamaru got word that there's a small brothel in the Hidden Mist Village, and he thinks that he saw those two girls that were missing, and I-," Kakashi cut him off with a wave of his hand, and a cold look.

Shaking his head at Asuma's words, he let out a sigh. "And you think our daughter is next on the list right? You know what, Anko is right, you are _both_ crazy. Kairi would never end up in a situation like that, human trafficking, especially underage trafficking, which is illegal in _all_ of the village's besides, Kairi knows better to run off with a stranger, but it so happens that I know all about this because I've heard the rumors about those girls. Anyways, we'll keep an eye on her, and if we find anything out of the ordinary we'll tell Shikamaru, good night you two." Was all Kakashi said to them, as he kicked them both out of his home, he was done with this conversation, there was no way in hell _his_ daughter, his f _ifteen_ year old daughter would be dumb enough to fall for something like that, or would she?

Eyeing his wife, Kakashi let out a sigh and buried his face in his hands. "You don't think our talented daughter would happen to be in love with someone like that, would she?" He asked her.

Giving her husband a cold look, Anko shook her head at her husband's words. "There's no way _our_ Kairi would be in love with a scum bag like that, but we should ask her anyways." Was all Anko said, as she left the kitchen table and headed to bed, giving Kakashi a kiss on the cheek, before she left him and headed towards their bedroom.

Letting out a sigh, Kakashi buried his face in his hands again. _For the love of god Anko, please be right about our daughter, because if she disappeared like those two girls did, we would both be devastated, and possibly kill ourselves like the two girls parents did, when they were told that they were dead_. Was all he thought, as he went into the kitchen, and made a pot of coffee, for himself, he would need it, because this was going to be a long night...

~End of Kurenai's P.O.V~


	4. Chapter Three

~Kabuto's P.O.V~

~Inside Kabuto's House, Later on That Night~

Kissing Kairi's lips one more time, I took the condom full of my sperm, off of my penis, and threw it in the trash next to my bed, then watching Kairi still basking in the afterglow of her first time, I smiled at her, and got dressed. _That was amazing! No she was amazing! I didn't realize what this young virgin had hidden away all long, small breasts, small butt, and yet she is still innocent about what is really going on and about what is going to happen to her, this is going to be easy, a little to easy. First I need to charm her into having sex with Mizuki and then, maybe bring in one of my contacts, and let him have his way with her, and pretty soon, I'll be pimping her out to a very select group of leaf ninja, and then I'll move to one of the brothels, and that's where my Kairi will stay and become Lord Orchimaru's cash cow. Well if, Lord Orochimaru doesn't grow impatient and take Kairi away from us._ I thought to myself, as I sat down on the edge of the bed, still watching her.

Looking at me, she smiled at me. "That was great Kabuto, can we do it again? I may be sore, but I'm ready for more." She said to me, her black eyes still hazy with lust and pleasure from her first time, as she lifted herself up and out of the bed, and walked over to me, still naked and straddled herself onto my lap, she batted her long black eyelashes at me, and then leaning into my ear, she whispered into it. "Please Mr. Yakushi." Her voice innocent-like, as she put her hands on my shoulders, taking a hand off of my shoulder, she started unzipping my pants, where my now hard cock was waiting on her to pleasure it some more. I stopped her before she could finish unzipping my pants.

Waving a finger at her, I took my other hand and pulled her small fingers away from my pants. "No, not tonight sweetheart, maybe tomorrow, you need to head home before your parents start to worry about you." I said to her, as I lifted her in my arms, kissing the top of her forehead, I carried her to her side of the bed, and eyeing the still wet blood, I knew if she didn't leave soon, I will have missed my chance to collect a sample of her blood, for my research, and even if I did miss my chance to collect it, I could still use her blood once it dried up, but it wouldn't be as good as using her fresh virgin blood.

Once Kairi finished getting dressed, I led her out of my room, and walked her towards the front door, giving her a kiss on the lips, I wiggled my tongue at her lips, and my request was accepted for entrance into her mouth. Wrapping an arm around her small waist, I held onto her tightly.

Breaking away from the kiss, I gave her smile. "I'll see you tomorrow Kairi, I love you." I said to her, as I unwrapped my arm from around her waist, I watched her leave, but not without her saying that she loved me to. Once she left, I locked the front door, and hurried back to my bedroom to collect Kairi's sample of blood...

~End of Kabuto's P.O.V~


	5. Chapter Four

~Kairi's P.O.V~

~A Week Later, Inside Kabuto's House~

Eyeing Kabuto, I backed away from him, as he repeated his request to me.

"Kairi sweetheart, I know you love me, and I love you, so could please have sex with Mizuki, it's only this one time, I promise. I'll be outside his bedroom door, and if you scream stop, I'll rush inside and pull him off of you. Mizuki will gentle, he told me he would-," Kabuto stopped talking when I looked at him with sadness in my eyes.

Shaking my head over and over again, I looked at him before speaking. "If I do this, just this once, I won't have to sleep with him again, will I? He'll use protection won't he? Kabuto I'm scared-," I cut myself off when I bursted into tears.

Walking towards me, Kabuto pulled me towards him, and held me close, as I cried into his shirt, and stroking my hair, he whispered into my ear. "I promise after you do this, you'll never have to sleep with him again, and yes Mizuki will use protection, he knows better than to have sex with anyone without protection, don't be scared Kairi, just because you're sleeping with Mizuki, doesn't mean that you won't be my girl, you'll always be my girl, no matter what. After you have sex with Mizuki, I'll do whatever you ask but, only if you do what I ask, which is to have sex with Mizuki, is that understood my love?" He said to me, as he lifted my head up, and we met eyes.

Wiping away the leftover tears, I gave him a small smile, and said okay, as I turned my head and looked at Mizuki, who gave me a smile. Smiling back at him, I kissed Kabuto on the lips.

Wrapping an arm around my waist, Kabuto and Mizuki met eyes, and when they did, the living room was filled with testosterone as Kabuto and I made out, giving Mizuki a look that said 'you hurt her and I'll kill you'.

Breaking away from the kiss, I looked at Kabuto then, giving him a kiss on the cheek, I walked over to Mizuki, who accepted me with open arms, and wrapped an arm around my waist, and shot Kabuto a look that said, 'don't worry, she'll be fine.'

Once we left the room and Kabuto heard Mizuki's bedroom door close, he let out an aggravated sigh. This mission of sorts was suppose to be easy, and this wasn't Kabuto's or Mizuki's first rodeo either, they've done for this several years but, something was tugging at Kabuto's heart strings, perhaps for the first time since he started going into the human trafficking business under Lord Orochimaru's orders of course, he was doing something he swore he would never do, when it came to pimping future cash cows for Lord Orochimaru, he was falling in love with this soon-to-be prostitute, and sooner or later, I would be turning tricks for other men besides himself and Mizuki, and sooner or later, Kabuto would have to decide for me, which brothel he would put me in, that was if lord Orochimaru wouldn't be stopping soon to pay a visit to the two of them. _I've got to cut these strings before they get any tighter around my heart, or I'll never be able to live with myself about sending Kairi to a brothel where she'll be forced to sleep with men, who aren't as kind and concerned about her well-being as I am. Pull yourself together Kabuto! This is just a part of the job, and she's just another innocent soul who now belongs to lord Orochimaru, and will soon be available for him to play with for his own sick pleasure, remember Hana, Kabuto? Remember when she was first introduced to heroin and coke? Remember when she couldn't get enough of Mizuki? Remember that night when she overheard you and Mizuki talking about which brothel she should be placed in? Remember a few hours later when she was reported missing by her parents, and remember when both Mizuki and yourself saw her lifeless body being dragged out of the river, with fresh track marks all over her body? Well, you need to remember that, before you do something stupid like fall in love with a cash cow, or you could end up like Mizuki, whose broken heart bleeds all over this damn house._ Were the thoughts that screamed in his head, as my moans and Mizuki's groans filled the house.

Heading into the kitchen, Kabuto opened the fridge, and pulled out a bottle of Sake, uncorking the bottle, he gulped it down, and when it was finished, he threw it in the trash, and headed to his bedroom, to relieve some of the stress he was feeling, by giving himself a hand job…

~End of Kairi's P.O.V.~


	6. Chapter Five

~Kairi's P.O.V~

The night that I had my first sexual encounter with Mizuki wasn't my last, like Kabuto promised me. In fact, I had sex with Mizuki so many times that I lost count but, I didn't care, between having sex with either Mizuki or Kabuto, I was having so much fun, that I almost got home after curfew a few times, and I lied to my parents by telling them I was either studying at the library, or I was busy with homework, which wasn't a total lie, that I forgot to check the time but, eventually my parents would stop believing my lies, and start asking me questions.

Soon the days turned unto weeks, the weeks turned into months, and the months turned into years.

It's been three years, and I'm not officially seventeen I'm (almost) an adult! After celebrating my birthday with my parents, I lied to them, and told them that I was going out and meeting some friends but in reality, I was going over to Kabuto's house for a surprise, and oh boy I was definitely in for a surprise because someone else was over at their house, someone who was once a ninja of the hidden leaf.

~At Kabuto's House, Three Years Later~

Hearing voices coming from inside Kabuto's house, I opened the front door, and walked into the living room, seeing a man (if you couldcall him that, a _snake_ fits him better) with long black hair, a pale face, and yellow cat-like eyes, I reached for the archway that led into the living room, as I looked at Kabuto with fear in my eyes, I almost bolted and ran but, Mizuki, who was drinking a beer when I came in, put the beer down, and pulled me into a bear hug, giving me a kiss on the cheek, he leaned down into my ear, and whispered. "Not so fast _doll_ , you know it's really impolite to leave our guest without saying 'may I be excused' besides, this gentlemen is here to see you, and only you. Now be a good girl and take a seat across from him, he promises not to bite too much." Mizuki said coldly to me, his breath reeking of booze, apparently, Mizuki must've forgoed his one beer a night rule. Slipping a lighter and a joint into my shaking hands, he let go of me.

Turning my head, I shot a cold look at him, I spat on him. "What if I refuse? What are you going to do me?" I asked him, as I slipped the joint and the lighter in my jean pocket.

Feeling a kunai at my stomach, I looked down at the kunai, and looked at the person who was holding it was Kabuto, the one person who I never thought would hurt me, was looking at me with a cold menacing eyes. "You don't want to find out Kairi, Mizuki and I are shinobi, we have the tools, experience, and all the information on you and anyone else you love, to not only hurt you physically but, emotionally and mentally as well little girl, now unless you want me to hurt you, go sit down or I'll be forced to take some very drastic measures." He said to me, not putting away the kunai until I sat down in the recliner only a few feet away from the man. Taking out the lighter and the joint, I put the joint to my lips and lit it. Silently thanking Mizuki for it.

Meeting my eyes, the man smiled at me. "From your reaction when you first laid eyes on me, I can only assume you know who I am, is that right Ms. Kairi Hatake?" He asked me.

Exhaling the smoke from my lungs, I gulped and nodded my head "yes" to him. "You were my mother's _former_ teacher Orochimaru, and she hates you, even to this day-," I stopped myself before I could say anything else, I didn't really know what this man was capable of, and I really didn't want to find out, I mean who would want to die on their seventeenth birthday?

Chuckling at my words, Orochimaru stood up, and walked towards me, stroking the side of my face, I trembled at his touch, as he used his other hand to take away the joint, and put it in a nearby ashtray, before meeting my eyes once again, he examined me with his eyes then, he looked at me once again. "Do you know why I'm here?"

Nodding my head "yes", I looked at him, "for sex right?" I asked him.

Shaking his head at my words, he laughed and turned to Kabuto. "She's smart but, not that smart, is this girl really wanting to become a medical ninja?" He asked him.

Looking at his master, Kabuto smirked. "Yes she is lord Orochimaru, and give or take a few more months she'll officially be one, not that she'll need any medical nin jutisu where _she's_ going." He said coldly more to me than his master.

Hearing Kabuto's words, I looked at him with wide eyes, shocked at what he just suggested to me, I was about to speak when Orochimaru put a finger to my lips. _He's sending me away with this monster!?_ I thought to myself, as I tried to move but, couldn't my own fear had immobilized me.

Chuckling at Kabuto's words, Orochimaru looked at me then at Kabuto then at me again. "Well I was hoping for a _virgin_ but, Ms. Hatake will just have to do, has she had any _other_ sexual encounters with anyone else, besides you two?" He asked both Mizuki and Kabuto.

"No lord Orochimaru." They both said in unison.

Frowning at their answer, Orochimaru looked at me. "What a shame but, I wouldn't worry, she'll earn plenty of experience while she's under _my_ care, and to think about how much money she'll bring in for me." He said to Kabuto, as he pulled out a sack of money, and gave it to Kabuto, as he wrapped an arm around my waist, and pulling me to his side, he addressed Kabuto. "Do you have any last words for her Kabuto or anything you would like to do to her before she goes out on her _mission_?" He added to him.

Tossing the sack of money to Mizuki, Kabuto walked over to me, as Orochimaru loosened his grip on me, Kabuto forced his way into my mouth then broke away from the forced kiss a few minutes later. "I'm sorry Kairi, I'm just afraid our time together is over but, don't worry you'll be in _very_ good hands although, I must say out of all the girls that we've lured here, you were probably the most innocent and naïve of them all, and you've given some of the best sex I've ever had, and your virginity was _worth_ taking, I'm just so sad I couldn't have given you away to anymore men but then, there's not really any ninja's around here, who would've wanted a seventeen year old jounin, who would _willingly_ spread her legs open under _my_ command. But don't worry Kairi, I'll be seeing you soon, at least twice a week, good-bye for now _sweetheart_." Was all Kabuto said to me, as he looked at lord Orochimaru and gave him a nod, telling him that it was okay for him to take me away.

But before I was taken away, I could've sworn I heard Mizuki say "good-bye doll" and from the tone in his voice he was actually sad about it.

Tightening his grip around my waist, Orochimaru and I disappeared to who knows where…

~End of Kairi's P.O.V.~


	7. Chapter Six

~Kabuto's P.O.V.~

~At His Home, That Same Night~

Once lord Orochimaru took Kairi to his mansion, I eyed Mizuki who just looked at me with sadness in his eyes, as he walked over to the joint that Kairi never finished, pulled out his lighter, and finished smoking it then, sat in the recliner and buried his face in his hands. "Why Kabuto?" Was all he asked me, as he looked at me again, this time with tears in his eyes.

I just looked at my partner in crime with a look of pure disgust on my face before I rolled my eyes at his _ridiculous_ question. _Get the hell over yourself Mizuki, she's just another fucking whore._ I thought to myself as a voice in the back of my mind kept repeating, _but this fucking whore managed to pull at your heart strings Yakushi, you remember that next time you see her, you're the one who pulled her into this life and now you're the one whose ripped her away from everything she knows. You've got blood on your all ready filthy hands Yakushi. Hopefully, you won't sleep tonight, you bastard._

Letting out an aggravated scream, I tossed the coffee table across the room, ignoring Mizuki's shocked expression, I turned and looked at him, letting him see all the rage in my eyes, for the first time since we've been living together. "What the _hell_ is wrong with you Mizuki, are you feeling like shit because the _whore_ is gone now?" I said coldly to him adding, "well get over yourself and get your head out of your ass Mizuki and wake up! We've been in this business for _six_ years, six fucking long years, and _now_ you want to have a god damn pity party! Gezz Louise Mizuki she's just another underage _whore_ , she's just another notch in your belt, she means _nothing_ to us expect, an easy way to make money, don't seriously tell me you had _feelings_ for her to Mizuki!" Looking at him after I said that last sentence, I could just tell by looking at him, that he did.

Standing up, Mizuki pulled out a kunai, and charged towards me, grabbing me by my shoulders, he pushed me into the wall. Meeting eyes, I could see what I've always wanted to see, a pissed off Mizuki. Curling his lip up, his jawline became stiff, as he shoved me against the wall again. "Listen you asshole, I've tolerated you for six _fucking_ years, and when we first started doing this, I was okay with it but that changed when Hana came into the picture, she was _just_ like Kairi! I was in _love_ with her, and then _we_ introduced her to heroin and coke, and that when shit hit the fan, and after she died, the guilt of what _we've_ done still haunts me to this day, even _after_ I was forced to go tell her parents about what happened to _their_ daughter, the look on her mother's face still gives me nightmares! Unlike you Mr. Fucking know it all, I've been using cannabis to help me sleep at night, that was until you just _had_ to bring Kairi here, to remind me about Hana! You're a real asshole for doing that Kabuto, I was finally over her, and boom, her ghost shows up, expect it's in the form of _your_ lover, I _really_ fucking hate you for doing that, you know that? But unlike Hana, who escaped by death, Kairi's _not_ going to be able to because Orochimaru took her away to his mansion, where she'll be doing god-knows-what with god-knows-who! I feel guilty for ever going along with this, and sending another innocent girl to _him_ of all people, I don't give a shit if he's our boss, _he's_ going to scar her for life, and once he's done with her, she'll be passed along like a piece of fucking candy!" He stopped yelling at me to take a couple of deep breaths before going on. "After I get Kairi back, I'm done with this whole fucking thing, I'm _not_ luring anymore _children_ into this house ever again, I don't care if it's a girl or another boy, I'm getting out of this business for good, and I'm taking you down with me, and every last one of you bastards!" He shouted to me, as he raised his kunai, and stabbed me, or at least tired to as my shadow clone poofed away.

Turning around Mizuki frantically started looking around the living room for me, only to find me standing in the archway, a smug look on my face, as I pushed my glasses up, and looked at the poor desperate Mizuki. I shook my head at his words then let out a chuckle, as walked towards him, my hands glowing blue. "Oh Mizuki, you just made my day you see, you'll be joining Hana very because _no one_ rather it be a _whore_ or a _pimp_ gets out of this _business_ alive, and the same goes for you Mizuki. I'm sorry partner, but it seems our relationship has come to an end, and for you it's going to be a very quick one." Was all I said, as I watched Mizuki back himself into the wall, and this is where I delivered Mizuki's final wish, to join his beloved Hana in death…

~End of Kabuto's P.O.V.~


	8. Chapter Seven

~Kakashi's P.O.V.~

~Inside His Home, Two Days Later~

Running a hand through my all ready messed up hair, I eyed the clock on the microwave, it was six-thirty in the friggin' morning, and neither Anko or I had slept any since Kairi hadn't shown up almost two days ago. Today was the day, that we would both go down to the police station, and file a missing person's report. Today would also be the hardest day of our lives.

Hearing Anko's footsteps, I felt her arms wrap around my waist, as she buried her head into my shoulder, and started crying, again. "Kakashi, it's been forty eight hours, we need to go see someone- _anyone_ about our daughter, she could be-," I cut her off with a kiss on the lips, standing up, I pulled her into a tight embrace, and reassured her that we would go see Shikaruma and _only_ Shikaruma, in just a little while but, we had to wait for Kurenai and Asuma to show up before we could do that but, unfortunately we wouldn't get that chance because, the Hokage herself showed up, right in the middle of our kitchen, this wasn't a good sign.

Turning her head lady Tsuande shout us a cold look, and shook her head at us then, let out a mournful sigh. "I'm sorry Anko and Kakashi, Jiraiya and I have looked everywhere for Kairi, and I'm sorry to tell you but, she's not here in the village. It's time to file that missing person's report. I'll go with you to the police station." Lady Tsuande said sadly to us, as we all met eyes and disappeared to the police station without Asuma or Kurenai…

~At the Konoha Police Station, An Hour Later~

Letting out a sigh, I watched Shikaruma come over to us, as he handed us our picture of Kairi back, he let out a sigh. "Thank you Shikaruma, please contact us if you find anything." I said to him, as Anko and I stood up, and headed out of the police station but Shikaruma stopped us, as he lit up a cigarette, not caring about the No Smoking signs plastered all over the walls of the police station.

Moving closer to us, he let out a sigh. "This whole thing is going to be one real _long_ drag, you know that? Mizuki hasn't shown up since Kairi went missing, and we sent an ANBU ninja over to his place, only to find his house empty well expect, for his room, right now ANBU is searching his bedroom and the rest of his house for any clues." Taking a rather long drag off of his cigarette, he exhaled the smoke a moment later then added to us, "it's too early in the morning to be thinking this hard, if we find anything, I'll have to send out a team of ninja to start looking for her outside the village, and that's another drag by itself. I probably won't even get paid for all these long hours either, what a drag." He added to us, as he put his cigarette out, and started walking away from us, but was stopped when a person in a cat mask laid a hand on his shoulder.

"Officer Nara, I just got done searching Mizuki's place, and I found this, it appears to be a list of all the girls and guys who've gone missing." They said to him, as they turned their head and looked at us, adding, "I'm sorry Anko and Kakashi , but it appears Kairi's name is on this list, and from what I've skimmed through she could be in _any_ of these brothels." Was all they said to us, as they turned their head and looked at Shikaruma, who let out a sigh, as he looked at the last page.

Eyeing the ANBU ninja, Shikaruma gave him a nod. "Good job, go back to ANBU headquarters, and send out a message to _all_ of the villages, and tell them to keep an eye out for a girl named Kairi Hatake, I'll get a squad ready as fast as I can." Was all he said to the ANBU ninja, before dismissing him.

With a nod, the ANBU ninja in the cat mask disappeared back to ANBU headquarters.

I eyed Anko, and grabbed her hand, as we both silently watched Shikaruma pace back and forth, I broke the silence by asking him the question that weighed heavily on my mind. "How man brothels are on that list Shikaruma?" I asked him.

Shooting us a worried look, he let out a sigh. "At least five hundred, maybe more. Now if you two will excuse me, I have to get back to work, I'll make a house call if we find anything else out." Was all Shikaruma said to us, as he walked back to his desk.

Letting out a sigh, Anko and I walked out of the police station together, not expecting to see who was waiting on us…

Staring at Jino and Mamoru, we gave them a smile as we started to walk past them but, Mamoru grabbed a hold of my wrist. Turning around, I looked at my daughter's team mates. "What is it Mamoru and Jino? You have something to say?" I asked them, as I narrowed my eyes and thought to myself, _why aren't these two in school?_

Pushing his sunglasses up, Jino looked at Anko and I. "I know where Kairi is." Was all he said to us.

Shaking my head at Jino's words, I almost laughed but, then I realized that Jino came from the Aburame clan, and his clan was a tracker clan, like the Inuzuka clan is. "How Jino?" I asked him, as I let go of Anko's waist and gave Jino my full attention.

Letting out a sigh, Jino eyed us. "I noticed right away that something was going on between Kairi and our _former_ teacher Mr. Yakushi so, without Kairi's knowing, I planted a female beetle on her before I our first class a few days ago. So I could follow her movements, I believe the female is still on her because I sent out a group of male beetles and they haven't come back yet. So either my beetles were destroyed, or Kairi is still alive." Jino confessed to us, as he eyed Mamoru, who kept looking at the ground while Jino was talking to us.

Letting out an aggravated sigh, Mamoru shot a glare at his team mate before speaking to us. "Don't try and stop us from doing what we're about to do, Kairi may be _your_ daughter but she's _our_ team mate, and even if she can be a pain, she means a lot to us so, even though lady Tsuande didn't explicitly say that we could go _after_ Kairi, she also didn't say that we couldn't either so, regardless of what you two say, _we're_ going to get our team mate back, even though she's a girl, and a _real_ pain in the butt, team ten isn't a team without her." Mamoru said to us, as he ran a hand over the back of his head, letting out another sigh, he added out, "oh and before you think it's just as two going after Kairi, it's not, we're just waiting on a few people."

Anko eyed me. "Kakashi! We have to stop them before-," I cut Anko off with a wave of my hand before speaking to both Jino and Mamoru. "Well, I'm not going to stop either of you, you two have all ready made up your minds about this, and I can clearly see that, you both won't take no for answer so, you have my blessing. Just remember that this isn't a training exercise-,"

"We know!" They both shouted to us.

I nodded my head at them, and turned around only to come face-to-face with Bibu Inuzuka and her dog Kuro, along with Sarada Uchiha, Brouto and Himawa Uzmaki, Chocho Akimichi, and a few others as well. "Well, it seems you all are ready to go, be careful out there, I'm sure your father Mamoru is setting up a backup team, filled with skilled Chunin and jounin so, I'm pretty certain I'll see you guys in a little while, good luck." Was all I said to them, as Anko and I disappeared back home, a smile on my face, as I thought to myself. _So, the will of fire has been passed on to this generation as well Lord Third Hokage…_

~End of Kakashi's P.O.V~


	9. Chapter Eight

~Kairi's P.O.V.~

~Somewhere in Orochimaru's Mansion, Two Days Later~

Opening my eyes at the sound of a door being shut, I took a quick scan of the room, I was in a ten by ten jail cell, laying on a metal bed with a metal cuff around my damn ankle, and as far as I could see and tell, I was currently being kept underground, and the only light source I could see were some torches, blowing slightly, which meant that there was some kind of air flow in here, which was good because this placed reeked of piss and blood. Sniffing the air again, I could almost smell food which meant, Kabuto was going to _try_ and get me to eat _again_.

Hearing his footsteps stop at my cell door, I heard the door being unlocked, and in my jailer came, closing the cell door behind him. Setting my food down on my bed, Kabuto gave me a smile before moving a foot away from me, a smug smile residing on his face before he spoke to me. "You should eat Kairi, or I'm afraid I'll have to pump you up with an IV drip, that _will_ give you all the nutrients you need but, I'm going to warn you, I'll have no choice but to tie you down. So, what's it going to be Kairi, eat of your own free will or being forced to eat with an IV in your arm? You have an hour to decide, and if I come back and your food isn't gone, I'll drag you out of here and take you somewhere else, and put an IV in your arm, and you _will_ eat like that until you realize how ridiculous you're acting. I'll be back Kairi." Was all Kabuto said to me, as he walked out of my cell, and he locked the door behind him.

Sitting up, I took the try full of food, and threw it at the jail cell door and screamed at him. "Fuck you Kabuto!" Before getting up, and walking towards the door, and banging the try against it, causing whoever was next to me, do the same thing expect, they were banging their tray against the wall next to me.

"Have it your way Kairi, I'll be back for you in an hour!" He shouted at me, as he banged his fist on the cell door next to me. "Mizuki! Stop it or do I need to _torture_ you again?" He asked him, as he started walking out of the prison, closing the same door he came in behind him.

Turning my head at the mention of Mizuki's name, I held onto my tray, and started banging on the wall that Mizuki was banging on earlier, hoping that I could make a hole or something so we could communicate. "Mizuki? Is that really you?" I asked him once I finished making a decent sized hole on my cell wall.

Hearing a chuckle from the other side of the wall, I heard Mizuki's chain moving, as he moved closer to the wall, seeing a green eye, I smiled. Yep, Mizuki was my next door cell mate. "Yes _doll_ it's me." He said to me, his voice hoarse as he spoke to me.

Letting out a sigh, I started asking questions that Mizuki probably wouldn't know at least _some_ of the answers to, like where was I, what was I doing here, and what are Orochimaru's plans for me?

Once I finished asking all of my questions to Mizuki, he became very quiet for a while before he spoke to me. "You've asked me some very good questions Kairi, and I'll answer as much as I can but, I just want to tell you how sorry I am for having a part in all of this, I have too much blood on my hands, that I'll never be able to wash off, and unlike _Kabuto_ whose hands have been cleaned of all blood, I'll be forced to live with it all, for the rest of my miserable life." He said to me, his breathing ragged and heavy as he spoke to me, he added, "when Orochimaru took you away, Kabuto and I had a fight, I wanted to kill him, and he wanted to kill me. Needless to say, had Kabuto not been summoned back here to Orochimaru's mansion, and ordered _not_ to finish the job, I would've died, and I'm surprised that he didn't kill me, he just brought me back here in this cell, and healed me just enough so that I _wouldn't_ die, and left me alone. Whatever _his_ plans are for you Kairi, they're not good, this place is where Orochimaru keeps his most prized girls and guys, and the majority of them aren't nice girls. Kairi I'm sorry to tell you this but, there is no escaping from this _hell_ , there's an age limit on how long a girl stays here, and it's twenty-one, and after that _any_ girl or guy that reaches twenty-one, is either burned alive or killed a day after their birthday, like I said earlier there is no escaping this _hell_." Was all Mizuki said before he started coughing over and over again, and that's when the door that closed earlier was being opened, and my eyes widened at the thought of what was going to happen next.

"Be brave doll, you can do it." Mizuki whispered to me, as he moved away from the hole in the wall that we created together.

Hearing whistling coming from down the hall, it soon stopped when Kabuto reached my cell door, opening it, Kabuto walked in with an IV pole and an IV drip. "Be still Kairi, and be a good girl or I'm going to have to restrain you, understand?" Was all he said to me, as he started hooking up the IV drip to the pole, while keeping a watchful eye on me, as I crawled back onto the bed, and held out an arm for him to shoot me with.

Taking deep breaths, I turned my head away from the needle, as I felt it pierce my skin. I let out a sigh and tired to relax my body, as I felt my liquid food filling me up with it's nutrients. _I should've just eaten the damn food that was on my tray but no I let Kabuto get to me. That was stupid Kairi, very stupid._ I thought to myself as I felt Kabuto gently pull the needle out of my arm, a few minutes later, as he put a band aid on it, he told me to keep laying there until he got back from wherever the hell he was going.

Hearing Mizuki getting off the bed and crawling towards the hole in the wall once Kabuto was gone, he let out a couple of ragged breaths before he could finally talk to me. "Doll, promise me one thing, okay?" He asked me.

Not even bothering to lift my head up so I could least look at his green eyes one last time, I spoke to him, my voice sounding tired. "Okay, Mizuki what is it?" I asked him trying to resist the urge to close my eyes and just go to sleep. _What the fuck did my body absorb? I sure as hell don't think that was just liquid food in my IV_. I thought to myself, as my brain started shutting down. _Kabuto you fucking prick, when I get my hands on you, I'm going to kill you._

Sensing that something was wrong with me, Mizuki said his final words to me before I couldn't fight the urge to sleep. "Promise me that no matter what happens, you won't lose yourself in this forced life of yours, and that you won't stop fighting the challenges that lie ahead of you. Just do whatever Orochimaru or a client tells you to do, you'll be all right if you do just that. Good-night and good-bye jailbait, it was nice seeing you again one last time." Was all I heard before I succumbed to the calling of sleep…

~End of Kairi's P.O.V.~


	10. Chapter Nine

~Jino's P.O.V.~

~On the Outskirts of the Land of Fire, That Night~

I eyed everyone, as we all sat down and ate our dinner together. "Listen closely all of you, I'm not sure when the adults will be here, as our back-up but in the mean time, we'll be taking shifts tonight, and keep an eye out. Just in case, we're attacked by an enemy or the back-up group gets here, after you all finish your dinners, I would suggest you all get some sleep, expect for Mamoru, Chocho, Inojin, and myself, I need you three with me after dinner, and I don't want to hear any complaining either, you're under _my_ watch, which means if anything happens to any of you, it'll be on _my_ shoulders, you got it?" I said to them, as they nodded to me expect for Mamoru, who started whining about something, like he always does when I order him around.

Standing up and tossing his leaf into the fire, Mamoru just shook his head at me. "I don't want to work with blondie and chunky over there-," I cut my team mate off with a small swarm of beetles that covered his mouth, so he wouldn't say anything else.

Eyeing both Chocho and Inojin, I gave them a reassuring smile, or at least the best one that I could muster, you see Aburame members don't smile, at all. "Mamoru doesn't mean that, he's just idiot, that's all." I said to them, shooting a glare at Mamoru afterwards, as my beetles came back to me, I walked over to him, and quietly added to him. "Mamoru I know you don't like working with these guys but, for once in your friggin' life, could you just suck it up and do as I ask? Remember this mission isn't about us, it's about _our_ team mate Kairi, or did you happen to forget that part? You know what you have to do-," I was cut off when Kuro started growling.

Not saying a word Himawa activated her Byakugan, and started looking around. "Jino there's a group of ninja headed our way, and they don't look like leaf ninja either." She said to me, her eyes still trained on our incoming enemies.

Moving away from my team mate, I looked at everyone. "I see our barriers are not _efficient_ enough, I figured they would hold up for a few hours but, I guess I was wrong." I said to myself, as I added out to them, "all right everyone be prepared to attack, Mamoru would you do the honors-," I was cut off when I felt our sensei's charka, along with my father's and his team mates, and several others from our village, our reinforcements had just arrived.

The others must've sensed it to because they all became relaxed but, that was about to change when Mamoru opened his big mouth and was going to say something stupid, or at least I thought he was, instead my idiot team mate surprised me.

Pushing past me, Mamoru looked at everyone, and then eyed Chocho and Inojin last, as he opened his mouth to speak. "Why are you all standing there so relaxed? Did _we_ all not sign up this? So we could prove to everyone including, our parents that we could handle this on our own? So, let's do this, we're not kids anymore, let's go and get this over with." He said to them, as he added to Chocho and Inojin only, "come on you two, it's time for the Ino-Shika-Cho formation." Was all Mamoru said, as everyone started heading for the trees expect for Brouto, who was finishing up the last of his dinner.

I raised an eyebrow at him, and let out a sigh. "Brouto, what are you doing? Aren't you going to join the others?" I asked him.

Chewing on his food, he took a quick sip of water before speaking to me. "I don't know, maybe they'll be okay without me." He said sadly to me.

Shaking my head at his words, I took my sunglasses off, and looked at Brouto dead in the eyes. "Brouto, you're a coward, and the leaf village doesn't do so well with cowards so, if you want me to tell lady Tsuande when we get back that the next Hokage's son is a coward, and should be sent back to the academy and never become a ninja, I'll be more then happy to tell her." I said teasingly to him.

Letting out a sigh, Brouto gave me one final look before taking off to the trees, and joining the others. "This going to be a long night but, we'll be able to handle it." I said to myself, as I headed up to the trees as well, and started unleashing my beetles, and joined the battle landing right next to my father, I put my sunglasses back on, and we fought together…

~End of Jino's P.O.V.~


	11. Chapter Ten

~Kairi's P.O.V.~

~Somewhere in Orochimaru's Mansion, A Day Later~

Biting my lip, I folded my hands across my stomach, and stared at the floor, not wanting to meet Kabuto's or Orochimaru's eyes, I just stood in the middle of the room like an idiot.

Feeling Orochimaru's eyes on me, he let out a chuckle from his chair, and shook his head at me before he spoke. "You have every reason to tremble in fear because of me, it's only a natural response that you fear what is going to happen to you Kairi, and even though you'll make me a lot of money in the future, your days of being my most expensive slave, are being postponed for the time being." He said to me, as our eyes met, and I fell to my knees once our eyes met.

 _His eyes, his charka, even his presence has me scared shitless, his gaze was the last thing to send me over the edge, from the moment I walked into this room, what little willpower I had left, his intense charka engulfed the room, I knew that if and when we met eyes, I would've given into not only his charka but my own fear, and I did._ I thought to myself, as my body stiffened up, as I felt his hand on my chin, lifting my head, Orochimaru forced me to look into his eyes once again, and this time I let out a whimper. _How. The. Hell did he get all the way over here? I didn't even see him get off the chair, he's going to kill me even though_ -, my thoughts were cut off when I felt his tongue on my lips, which unfortunately brought me back to my nightmare of this reality.

Smirking when I finally snapped back to reality, he ran a hand through my hair before he put his tongue back in his mouth. "My you taste very good, welcome back to reality Kairi, it seems I lost you for just a moment. Don't distract yourself anymore, I would really appreciate it if you were fully aware of what I'm about to tell you." He said softly to me, as he let go of my chin, and helped me stand up before sitting me in a chair, and adding to me, "Kabuto has told me you wish to become a medical ninja, and as it so happens, I'm currently in need of one, a young _female_ medical ninja to be exact." He confessed to me.

My eyes widened at his confession. _Why does he need me? After all Kabuto's a medical ninja, what the hell does he need me for?_ I thought to myself, as I looked away from Orochimaru and at Kabuto for a moment before I returned my attention back to Orochimaru. "What do you want me to do?" I asked him, worried and scared about what Orochimaru's answer would be to my question.

Smirking at my question, he started walking around me. "It's really simple my dear, I want you to take care of my associates, he's become very ill these past few months, and I'm afraid with Kabuto not being here that often, I'm afraid his condition will take a turn for the worst. Your job is very simple Kairi, take care of Kimimaro until he gets better or until he dies, you _will_ do whatever Kabuto or Kimimaro asks of you, and I do mean _anything_ , if Kimimaro asks you to do a certain sexual favor, you'll do it no questions asked, is that understood?" He said to me, the tone in his voice was ice cold as he spoke.

Turning my head to the side, I looked down at the floor and muttered a "yes sir" to him before he spoke again.

"Good, not only will you be Kimimaro's doctor and nurse, you'll also be attending to his other needs as well, that's your job duties in simple terms, also your new name from here on out is Mujakina, that is what you'll be referred to, and nothing else, if you have any further questions, refer them to Kabuto, you're both dismissed, Kabuto will show you where your is and introduce to your one and only priority, Kimimaro. I'll see you soon Mujakina." Was all Orochimaru said, as Kabuto and grabbed me by hands and forced me out of my seat, and we left the room together with one of Kabuto's arms wrapped tightly around my waist, as he led me down a hallway and flight of stairs, and we walked until we reached my bedroom, which was right next to Kimimaro's hospital room…

~End of Kairi's P.O.V~


	12. Chapter Eleven

~Kakashi's P.O.V~

~On the Outskirts of the Sound Village, Later On That Same Night~

I eyed Jino and Mamoru, as I wiped some sweat off of my forehead, and waited on Jino's orders. _You know never in a million years would I or any of the other adults dream that our captain would be an eighteen year old kid whose only been a Jounin for a year or so, and so far he's proven to everyone that he has what it takes to earn the rank that Lady Tsuande has given him and Kairi._ I thought to myself, as I gave both of my daughter's team mates a smile, as Shino and Asuma returned with food.

"So what's our next move Kakashi? If Kairi is somewhere in the Sound Village then we have to be careful, if _any_ of Orochimaru's followers gets a whiff that we're here then, our mission is in danger." Asuma said quietly to me, as he handed me some food before passing out the rest of the food to the other senior Jounin.

"I know Asuma but with Jino's and Mamoru's quick thinking we would've never made this far in the first place, not even my ninja hounds can pick up Kairi's trail of charka so, our fate is in Jino's hands right now." I responded back to him once he took a seat next to me, and we ate our food together.

It was quiet with the expectation of Jino and Mamoru bickering back and forth until the bickering stopped and Jino's charka changed colors.

"Damn it!" He shouted out, as he put his hands in his pockets, and turned his back on everyone, who looked at him with worried eyes. "I'm sorry to disappoint all of you but, I'm afraid my tracker beetle that I placed on Kairi has been destroyed , and without it, I'm afraid it'll be impossible to find her location now, I'm sorry I led all of you out here for nothing and for failing you-," Jino's pity speech was cut off when the ninja hounds and their owners stood up.

"Stop right there Aburame, your bugs may have been destroyed but, we didn't come all the way out here, only to be told 'oh sorry, let's turn back ' your beetles have gotten us this far but, now it's our turn, Kakashi do you have anything with Kairi's scent on it?" Kiba asked me.

Nodding my head, I stood up and pulled out Kairi's set of house keys, that had a rabbit's foot on it. "Shikaruma gave me these, and said that they were found somewhere in Mizuki's living room unfortunately, my ninja hounds couldn't pick up Kairi's scent but, maybe yours could. If her scent hasn't faded yet, perhaps this will help." I said to him.

Smiling at me, Kiba walked over to me and took they keys out of my hands and motioned for all the ninja hounds to come to him, and one-by-one they inhaled Kairi's faint scent.

Handing me Kairi's house keys back, Kiba gave me another smile. "Don't worry Kakashi we'll find Kairi, at least we know that she's somewhere in the Sound Village for now, let us take over and if everything goes all right we'll have your daughter back in a day or two maybe even sooner than that." He said to me, his optimism gave me a glimmer of hope but, his motivation to find my daughter would be short-lived, as he turned his back on me and started talking to the owners of the ninja hounds, instructing them to go into the Sound Village and start looking for my daughter.

Running a hand through my hair, I looked at Kairi's team mates and then looked at Asuma with a frown on my face on my face, looking away from Asuma, I lowered my head and let out a sigh. _I'm sorry Kairi but, I can't- won't let anyone die because of our lack of man power, I'm sorry Kairi but you're going to have to wait a few days, we need more man power before we start searching the Sound village for you._ I thought to myself, as I looked at everyone before I spoke, doubting anyone would hear me over all of their talking.

Sensing that I was wanting to say something, Asuma lit up a cigarette, and cleared his throat. "Hey! Pipe down all of you, Kakashi has something to say, now pipe down and listen!" He shouted out to everyone, as they all turned towards me and looked at me.

Not meeting everyone's eyes, I looked down at the ground, knowing that if I met anyone's eyes just for a second, I would lose my shit right here and right now in front of everyone. "I'm sorry everyone but, we need to go back home and re-group, we don't have enough man power hell, we don't even have a medical ninja with us." I said to them, adding to Jino and Mamoru, who I could only guess were both wearing shocked expressions on their faces right now. "I'm sorry boys but, this as far as we go, and even though you both did a wonderful job getting us here, I'm afraid that this decision isn't yours to make, this is _my_ call, and I'm ordering everyone to pack their things and head back to the village, expect for Asuma and myself, I need you two to do us a favor, and talk to both your father and Lady Tsunade, tell Shikaruma to send a request to the ANBU Black Ops. and have him tell Ibiki to send out a team of ANBU members to our location, and ask Lady Tsuande if it's okay if we could borrow Sakura and ask her to track down Jariya because we're going to need him. That's it, those are your orders, don't question them, just follow them, and go back home, and when you both have gathered enough man power you can come back here, now go home, all of you." I added to them, the tone in my voice was cold and harsh.

Mamoru was going to say something but Jino cut him off and told him to shut up and do as I ordered because I was right, and that they had played their part, and now it was Asuma and my turn to play our parts regardless, of rather they liked it or not.

Meeting my eyes, Mamoru shot me a glare as he pushed past Jino. "Fine but, just so you know Kakashi we'll be back with or without back-up because, unlike _you_ we haven't _given up_ on our team mate." Was all he said, as he started packing up his things along with everyone else.

Turning my back on everyone, I was about to take off and find a quiet place to let out my emotions but, Asuma laid a hand on my shoulder. "Kakashi, you made the right call, even though Jino and Mamoru don't realize it right now, they will when they get back to the village, Jino's a good leader but, his emotions are clouding his judgement, and he's still young, and probably won't make a judgement call because he's afraid of being the bad guy, give him a few more years and maybe that will change but, who knows. Well that's all I have to say go on and let it out, I'll make sure that everyone leaves, and I'll take first watch." He said quietly to me, as Neji and Kiba approached him. Tuning out their conversation, I headed out for a bit..

~End of Kakashi's P.O.V.~


	13. Chapter Tweleve

~Kairi's/Mujakina's P.O.V~

~Inside Kimimaro's Room, the Next Morning~

Taking Kimimaro's breakfast tray away, I placed it on a nightstand next to the door, and watched Kabuto give him some medicine, and once Kabuto was finished he disposed of the syringe in a trash can labeled "hazardous waste" and then took his gloves off and disposed of them in another trash can.

Looking at Kabuto, I spoke to him. "Surely you aren't going to expect me to learn all of this in a day are you? That's impossible-," Kabuto cut me off when he walked over to me, and wrapped a hand around my neck.

Giving me a cold look, he spoke to me. "Yes I do Mujakina, you _will_ learn all of this _today_ because if you don't, I'll kill you. Now I'm going to step out for a few minutes, do you think you can handle being alone with your future patient?" He asked me coldly, as he let go of my throat, and stuck both of his hands in his pockets and walked past me but not before whispering. "Because if you _can't_ you'll start being Lord Orochimaru's number one whore."

Turning my head, my lip curled up, and stared at the back of Kabuto's head, hoping that the look would kill him but, I knew it wouldn't do anything much to my dismay, and before I could process what I was about to say, the words slipped out of my mouth. "Do _you_ think _I_ can handle being alone with him?" I retorted back to him, my smart ass question earned me a slap in the face, which caused me to stumble backwards towards the side of Kimimaro's bed.

Looking at me Kabuto shook his head at me. "You'll be fine as long as you keep your head down and your mouth shut. Don't _ever_ back talk to me again Mujakina or you'll wish a slap in the face was all you'll get." Was all Kabuto said to me, as he left the room, locking the door behind him, I was now alone with Kimimaro, who was quiet the entire time that Kabuto was in the room, and once he left, Kimimaro had no reason to be quiet anymore, unless he wanted to make my job even harder then it was going to be.

Turning his head towards me, Kimimaro let out a sigh. "You'll figure this all out in a week or two, it's simple really, it's the same thing every day, and after a while it'll all became mundane after a while, trust me. I know what you'll need to do so, I'll help you out if it gets Kabuto off your back." Kimimaro said to me, as he laid a hand on top of mine, and added to me, "trust me, I'll be the best patient you'll ever have, I don't ask for much, just for some company that's all, believe it or not Kabuto isn't the best person to talk to." He added to me, as he let go of my hand and placed it back to his side.

Giving him a smile, I turned around and looked into his eyes. "So your not bothered by the fact that a stranger is going to start taking care of you? Oh and thank you." I said quietly to him.

Shrugging me off my thank you, Kimimaro gave me a weak smile in return. "Bothered that a _stranger_ is going to take care of me? No not really, you're the third female that Lord Orochimaru has tried to send in, and even though both girl's tired their hardest to take care of me, they both failed and were soon replaced with Kabuto again, I have a feeling they were both put in their place, on their knees with strange men, like they should've been in the first place. But you Mujakina, are different, I knew ever since we laid eyes on each other last night, I have a feeling you and I are going to get along just fine now, if you wouldn't mind helping me to the bathroom so, I could take a quick piss and a quick shower?" He said to me, as he used his arms and lifted himself up from the bed, and swung his legs over his bed, and held out his hand so, I could help him walk.

Nodding my head at his request, I took his hand and helped him gently off the bed, and wrapped an arm around his waist, while he placed an arm around my neck. "Are you going to need help taking a shower?" I asked him, blushing after I said that because I forgot that question had a double meaning to it, one that I wasn't ready for yet.

Looking down at me, Kimimaro saw my face, and let out a soft laugh. "Thank you but, no Mujakina, this happens to be one of my good days, I'll be out soon, you should probably go ahead and wait on me." Was all he said to me once we reached the bathroom door, and he went in, closing the door behind him.

Once I heard the shower running a few minutes later, I let out a sigh, and sat in a chair, and waited on either Kabuto to come back or for Kimimaro to get out of the shower, whichever came first…

~End of Kairi's/Mujakina's P.O.V.~


	14. Chapter Thirteen

~Shikaruma's P.O.V.~

~Inside the Leaf Village's Police Force Headquarters, Later on That Night~

Letting out a sigh, I lit up a cigarette and rolled my eyes, as I looked over the missing children and teenager's files over our village. _So far we've had at least eighteen missing children and teens half of these are girls, who lived in the poorest section of the village, and at least two of these girls came from middle class families, including Kairi Hatake, and she's still out there, out of all of these girls, the only one who managed to escape was a girl named Hana Yuuki, and unfortunately she died of a suicide and had heroin in her system, and the officer who was at the scene at the time was Mizuki, and so he had the unfortunate duty to tell Hana's parents that their only daughter was dead but, it could've been a possibility that Hana was one of Mizuki's sex workers. But the biggest question that won't leave me alone is, why would a police officer and a high school teacher work together? What was is that brought these two scumbags together?_ I thought to myself, as I took a drag off of my cigarette and inhaled the smoke, exhaling it through my nose a moment later, as I turned my attention towards the other half of my stack of missing teens and children files and reports, unfortunately we had don't have _any_ survivors or any information on the boys which is a drag.

Taking another drag off of my cigarette, I leaned back in my chair, and let out a sigh, inhaling and exhaling the smoke off of my cigarette, I put my cigarette out in an ashtray on my desk that wasn't suppose to be here but, right now I could give a shit, unfortunately the Leaf Village had a human trafficking problem, that we didn't know until now.

Looking at the reports one more time, I did notice that one thing the majority of these victims had in common, most of them were between twelve and fourteen, which was a age for these kids to be recruited into the sex trafficking industry, and the majority of these kids were runaways with past reports of sexual abuse in their home life, which we failed to pay attention to.

 _We've should've been more alert and investigate further into these reports instead of dismissing them. If only I had done something, maybe I could've slow down the process of smuggling these eighteen children and teenagers out of the Leaf Village but, we couldn't have stopped the process of this human trafficking ring entirely, we're not sure how big and how deep this operation goes._ I thought to myself, as I looked down at the reports on both Kairi and Hatake and Hana Yuuki, these two girls were the only expectation to the facts.

Both Kairi and Hana are the same age, the only difference between the two is Kairi is alive, and Hana is deceased, pretty much everything about these two is the same expect for the parentage and their social status but what would Mizuki and Kabuto want with these two, minus the fact that their very beautiful and they both wanted to become medical ninja, could this be the missing link between the two?

Standing up, my eyes widened when the truth hit me like a ton of bricks, grabbing both Kairi and Hana's files, and my pack of cigarettes and lighter, I ran straight out of the police headquarters and straight towards the Hokage's office, hoping to arrange a meeting with both Ibiki and the Hokage.

Running towards the Hokage's office, I spotted a ninja running towards Lady Tsunade's office, and recognized the dog as Kiba's dog Akurma. _Well this should be an interesting meeting after all especially when I tell Lady Tsuande that Kairi was sent in Hana's place to heal someone, and that her abduction wasn't random at all, it had to have been planned, I mean why would Mizuki and Kabuto wait two years to smuggle Kairi out of the village? Unless they both were waiting on Kairi to learn as much medical stuff as she could before they took away from here. Could this be the answer be a major break in this case? Possibly but, perhaps I should wait on Lady Tsunade's answer before jumping to conclusions._ I thought to myself as I entered the Hokage's place, and knocked on her door, and letting out a sigh, this was going to be a long night….

~End of Shikaruma's P.O.V.~


	15. Chapter Fourteen

~Tsunade's P.O.V.~

~Inside the Hokage's Office, That Same Night~

I raised an eyebrow at Shikaruma as I put Kiba's note down, and let out a sigh. "You know I should put them all in jail for disobeying my orders but, had they actually _listened_ to me, we wouldn't have this far without them or you Shikaruma. I want you to find Sakura, and send and a few other medical ninja to Kakashi's location, I'll send Shizune to send a letter out to all of the villages, and ask if I could have all of their missing person's reports and files but, let me warn you Shikaruma, some of the villages won't let go of their reports so easily, all villages have their dark secrets, including ours. So when they hand over their reports and files about missing people from their villages, they'll be handing us some of their darkest secrets, and sending out this message may take a few days, two weeks at the most after that, it may take months for the villages to give us information on what they have, I'll also send out pictures of both Kabuto and Mizuki because after that, those two _rats_ won't have anywhere to hide, not even under a rock." I said to him, a smirk on my face appearing, as I drank down my green tea, and gently placed the cup back on my desk before adding to Shikaruma, "and as for Jiraiya, he shouldn't be too hard to find, I bet he's somewhere in the Land of Fire." I added to him.

Nodding his head, Shikaruma placed a hand on the back of his head, and let out a sigh. "So what about Ibiki? Could you pass on my message to him to?" He asked me.

"What message Nara? Unlike Kakashi and the others, I all ready _knew_ about this sex trafficking issue for a while now, I knew when Kabuto Yakushi arrived here in the Leaf Village that he would be up to something, and I was right. I've all ready had two ANBU guards follow them into the Sound Village, and that's where my two men are stationed right now, outside our old friend Orochimaru's place, and I'll be heading out to the Sound Village soon myself, along with a team of ANBU ninja. Hopefully once we get there, we'll be able to bust this underage sex ring once and for all." Ibiki said out to Shikaruma as he stepped out of the shadows, and nodded to me. "If that's okay with you Lady Hokage." He added out to me.

Giving Ibiki a nod, I let out a sigh. "Yes, it's fine Ibiki, do what you must to stop this once and for all before it gets any worse, as Hokage of this village, I'm ashamed that I didn't even know about this until recently." I confessed to them as I let out a sigh, and dismissed the two gentlemen from my office before I put my jacket on and headed to Shizune's office to speak with her before I left in search of Jiraiya myself…

~End of Tsunade's P.O.V.~


	16. Chapter Fifteen

~Kairi's/Mujakina's P.O.V.~

~Inside Kimimaro's Room, Two Days Later, That Morning~

Sitting next to Kimimaro's bed, I felt his hand touch my shoulder, as I looked away from the only window in the room, I gave him a fake smile, I spoke to him. "Well good morning Kimimaro, I'm glad to see you awake this morning, one of the servants brought you breakfast, I'm sorry it's eggs, rice and toast with a glass of water, as usual." I said to him, as I stood up and started to get his breakfast tray but, he stopped me when he grabbed a hold of my wrist afterwards.

Giving me a weak smile, Kimimaro lifted himself up from the bed, and got out of his hospital bed, and walked towards me, and then laid both of his hands on my small shoulders. "Good morning to you to Mujakina, now tell me what's wrong, and don't lie to me, I know something's wrong. Was it Kabuto? What did he say or do to you?" He asked me, as his eyes turned a shade darker as he spoke to me.

My eyes widened at his questions, and I took a step backwards. _I wasn't expecting this, I figured he would just ignore the fact that I'm upset, Kabuto and Orochimaru do._ I thought to myself as I spoke to him. "It's nothing, I'm fine, I'm just having a bad day that's all, you really shouldn't worry about me, I'm fine really, I'm just having female issues is all." I lied to him, hoping that he would just leave this alone because it really wasn't that big of a deal, I just had to learn my place in this terrible forced life of mine.

Shaking his head at my lies, he let out a laugh. "Oh Mujakina you are the worst lair I've ever known, I can read you like a book, and you've only been my nurse/doctor for four days, now tell me what's _really_ wrong. I know something is bothering you, I'm a good listener." He said softly to me, as he led me back to my chair, and we both sat down.

Letting out a sigh, I met his eyes for a moment before I looked away from him, and folded my hands into my lap then confessed what was really bothering me. "A couple of nights ago, Orochimaru summoned me to his bedroom after you'd gone to sleep, and even though I rejected his advances towards me, I was beaten and raped by him, and after he was done with me, Kabuto took me back to my room, and he hit me and then gave me a lecture on no matter what, I am Lord Orochimaru's property, and that I was nothing but a pretty whore, and if wasn't for Lord Orochimaru's request that I take care of you, I would be on my back, stomach and on my hands and knees being a submissive whore giving sexual favors to whoever _Lord_ Orochimaru told me to give." I confessed to him, as I ignored the tears that slipped out of the corner of my eyes before I added to him, "but at least you're my saving grace Kimimaro because everything that Kabuto said is true, and I'm worried that if something happens to you, I will become another girl whose only sole purpose is to serve any and every man's sexual appetite, and I believe _that_ is the _only_ reason I'm here." After I finished speaking to Kimimaro, I couldn't hold the tears back any longer, and I started sobbing uncontrollably, feeling ashamed and guilty for crying in front of my patient.

Taking my confession in Kimimaro let out a sigh, and removed my hands from my face, and placed a hand on the side of my cheek, and looked at me. "I'm sorry Mujakina, really and truly I am but, Lord Orochimaru and Kabuto are wrong, you still are a person, and a soft-hearted one at that but, you don't deserve this, being forced to take care of me, and you really live up to your name because, you really are innocent, and a beautiful girl doesn't deserve this but, I suspected since the day I met you, that you weren't brought here of your own free will even though, Kabuto told me that you were. You are forced to be here aren't you? And I take it your _not_ from the Sound Village, why? Because I can see the will of fire in your eyes, and even though I can't stand leaf ninja, I like you, and unlike Kabuto, you don't see me as a person just laying here in this room, waiting to die you see me as a person, and I see you as a young girl who even though she's scared out of her mind and who was forced to be here, she is still a person. Not someone's property, and if I could exchange my life for yours I would but, I can't because, we are one in the same we're both Lord Orochimaru's prisoners now and forever." He said to me, as he laid his forehead on top of mine, kissed my nose before letting go of me, and standing up, he walked over to the other side of the room, and ate his breakfast before walking over towards his bathroom, and turning his head, he gave me a smile before motioning me to come join him in the bathroom, saying that he might need some help with cleaning his back, and if he didn't, I could just sit on the toilet and talk to him…

~End of Kairi's/Mujakina's P.O.V.~


	17. Chapter Sixteen

~Anko's P.O.V.~

~Inside Her Home, That Same Night~

 _This is my fault! I should've seen this coming from the beginning, I knew something was going on with my daughter the moment she started coming home a few minutes before her curfew, I should've been stricter on her! It's my Kairi, my sweet innocent Kairi whose gone missing, she just started growing up to fast, and I couldn't keep up._ I thought to myself, as I opened up my second bottle of Sake and let out a sigh before I started gulping down the bottle. "Why did you have to grow up so fast Kairi? Don't you know that you're always going to be our little girl forever until the day we die, and even after you move out, and start a life of your own? Why did you grow up?" I said out loud to no one, as I let the tears fall down on my face.

"And why the _hell_ are you sitting here, drinking your sorrows away Anko? Why aren't you out there looking for her?" I heard Lady Tsuande ask me from the doorway of my kitchen.

Turning around at the sound of the Hokage's voice, I glared at her. "Because there's nothing else for me to do, and because you wouldn't let me go, not even if I _begged_ you!" I shouted at her and then added, "and why the hell do _you_ care? You're not her mother anyways, you don't even have a family, let alone children!" I snapped at her.

Walking over towards me, Tsuande slapped me hard across the face and sent me flying out of my chair, and before I could move, she grabbed me by my shoulders, and threw me against the wall, shaking her head as she spoke. "Because you _idiot_ you made me her godmother, and because I give a damn what happens to the next generation of ninja, and in case you haven't noticed, nobody _listens_ to me right now so, if you want to see your daughter again, get off your ass, and leave first thing in the morning with Ibiki and the rest of ANBU." She said coldly to me, as she let me go, and watched me slide down onto the floor before adding softly to me, "it's not my fault that I didn't settle down while I was young, I was just trying to better our way of life, and I'm not sorry for that Anko, along the way I lost everyone that was close to me, and if I could go with everyone else, I would. You know that. I /refuse/ to lose anymore children from this village but, seeing as Naruto doesn't want to be the Hokage right now, I just have to stay behind and keep the village safe. Now sober up and go to bed, I'll see you first thing in the morning." Was all she said to me, as we met eyes, and even in my drunken state, I could see that my words had hurt her, and that fact stayed in my mind, even long after Tsuande had left.

"I'm sorry Lady Hokage." I said out to loud to no one, as I crawled into bed, and fell asleep, making a mental note to make sure I had everything ready for in the morning because I was going to help save my daughter from whoever was keeping her hostage…

~End of Anko's P.O.V.~

Author's Note: All right this is it for a few weeks, my writing process on this story has stopped once again, so it'll be a while before I write anymore chapters.

Thank you and please be patient


End file.
